A Million Dragons
by LostInWonderland72
Summary: '"Not even you could slay a million dragons, Peter." "I could," the little boy said seriously, "If they were trying to hurt you. You or Lucy or Ed. I'd never let them get you."' Fourteen years later, Peter finds his promise tested unexpectedly literally. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Here is just a little something that popped into my head today. Chapter Two will be up soon. Reviews are much appreciated :)

* * *

"Peter! Watch out! It's _behind _you!"

Susan shrieked happily as she watched her brother charge around the garden, hacking and stabbing at the air, dodging invisible teeth and talons and jets of flame.

"Careful, Susan! The dragon! It's coming your way!"

Susan gave another loud scream that was partly for dramatic effect and partly a silly, frantic fear of the beast their imaginations had conjured. She dived to one side and Peter raced past her, driving his stick firmly into the ground with a grunt of effort. He then turned to her, panting, a huge grin stretching his face, and offered her an ostentatious bow.

"It's alright, Princess Susan. The beast is dead. I killed it."

Susan adjusted her crown of daisies and then drew herself up importantly.

"That was very brave of you. I'm going to make you a knight. You are now Sir Peter!"

Peter's face shone, and he bowed again. A strange thought occurred to the little girl, and her shoulders dropped, with them her pretence of 'Princess Susan.'

"Peter?"

"Yeah, Susie?"

"What would happen if you didn't come to save me?"

The question was shy and tentative. Susan looked up at her brother with wide blue eyes, full of nervous enquiry. Peter gave a bubbling, careless laugh, the idea incomprehensible to his six-year-old mind.

"I'll always come to save you, Su. No matter what."

"No matter what? You promise?"

"I promise."

A delighted smile bloomed on the little girl's rose-petal lips, but then she carefully pulled it down into a pretty pout.

"What if there was a real dragon, Peter?" she tested, trying to calculate the depth of her brother's devotion.

"I'd fight it off with my sword," he brandished the stick viciously at the air. "Only, a real sword. A proper one. A sharp one that could cut things. I'd slay it and then come to rescue you."

Susan's brow creased in thought, peeved at her brother's easy pass of her test, as she racked her brain for something more terrifying than a dragon. Finding nothing, she resolved instead to multiply the fear.

"What if...there were a million dragons?"

"I'd slay _all _of them," Peter declared bravely, as the stick whistled once more through the air at an imagined enemy.

"Not even you could slay a million dragons, Peter," Susan scoffed.

"Could too."

"Could not."

"Could too."

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

"Could _not_!"

"I could," the little boy said seriously," If they were going to hurt you. You or Lucy or Ed. I'd never let them get you."

Suddenly struck by how grown up her brother seemed then, Susan nodded quietly, accepting defeat, content in the knowledge that her brother really _would _do anything for her, even slay a million dragons. She stepped close to him and stood on her tiptoes, shyly planting a slightly wet kiss on his cheek, like she'd seen big girls do. His round face flushed red, and he grinned bashfully at her.

"Oh no! Peter, it's back! Look out!"

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well, here is the second half. Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :)

* * *

"PETER! BEHIND YOU!"

Susan leaned heavily on the rocky wall of the cavern, panting, her face shining with sweat, grimy with soot. Her dark hair hung tangled and straggly, and she scraped it back from her eyes, watching in terror as Peter spun wildly on the spot, his armour dented and scorched, and then ducked swiftly, just in time to avoid being decapitated by the whip of the dragon's tail.

She wrenched another arrow from her quiver and drew the string back shakily. It had been a long, gruelling fight, dead soldiers and heaps of ash strewn around the cavern and when the beast's serrated talon had torn a deep gash in Lucy's thigh, her excruciated scream had lanced fear into the hearts of her three older siblings. Edmund, suffering from his own burns, had slung her over his shoulder and at the insistence of Susan and Peter had reluctantly fled out into daylight, leaving the two of them to finish the dragon.

She waited until it had turned a huge eye to her, like gazing into an open furnace, and then with a _twang _she loosed the arrow, flying with it in her mind until it drove into the beast's eye, partially blinding it. It gave an agonised howl which shook the very rock of the cavern, then started towards her with steps like thunder.

"SUSAN! BE CAREFUL!"

She began to run desperately around the outside of the cavern, tripping on her skirts every few steps until the dragon loosed a searing jet of flame that just caught the edge of the cloth of her dress. It dived towards her, and she flung herself sideways, landing hard on the ground as the dragon's own momentum crushed it into the stone wall against which she had been stood seconds ago. Peter seized his opportunity and sprinted towards it, leaping onto its back and scrambling towards the head. Before it could raise itself off the ground, he drove Rhindon down through its neck.

The dragon reared suddenly onto its hind legs, choking on a scream, blood beginning to stream thickly from its mouth as Peter scrabbled frantically at the spines on its neck to stop himself being thrown off. Susan watched, eyes wide, as the dragon crumpled to the floor, a mountain of dead flesh and scales as hard as a Dwarven anvil, and Peter was tossed from its neck. His armour clattered as he dropped to the floor, and then for a moment all that could be heard was the sound of their laboured breathing, and the cavern was completely still.

Susan staggered to her feet, head spinning with exhaustion, and stumbled towards Peter. He met her halfway and pulled her into a tight embrace. She pressed close to him and kissed his soot-blackened cheeks, sobs of relief mixing with mirthless, half-hysterical laughter.

"You saved me. You saved me from that dragon. You saved me. Oh, thank Aslan..."

As she buried her face in Peter's neck, smelling the salt of sweat and the coppery tang of his blood, listening to the sound of his ragged breathing, a hazy memory swam to her from somewhere far away and long ago. A game in a sunlit garden, of princesses and knights and dragons. Of a promise that had once been made to her.

"Of course I did, Susie."

She looked up at him and he smiled tiredly, and she saw her own memories reflected in his eyes.

"I'd save you from a million dragons, if I had to."

* * *

**A/N: **Peter and Susan don't get enough fluffytimes. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are much appreciated :)


End file.
